Many large and small businesses and even individuals rely on baked goods to provide income. Some simply bake for fun or to provide food for their family. Often, baking requires the use of a hand or electric mixer. These mixers use beaters with a plurality of blades to stir batter or other ingredients. Cleaning such oddly shaped beaters has been an ongoing problem for all who bake. Batter and other ingredients cling to the beater forcing the user to either use his hands to scrape the ingredients into a bowl, possibly contaminating the food in the process, or to waste the ingredients that stick to the beater. Cleaning a beater after use is also a time consuming process as each blade of the beater must be hand cleaned.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a convenient, inexpensive, durable and effective device for cleaning beaters or other similarly shaped cooking devices without touching the beater and without wasting the batter or other ingredients stuck to the beater.